


Please Don’t Leave Me

by TheAntisocialGoldfish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, I’ll add more later but I’m to tired rn, Lots of really weirdly frilly words, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAntisocialGoldfish/pseuds/TheAntisocialGoldfish
Summary: Galaxy Spencer grew up in the tiny town of Sitka, Alaska, surrounded by people who lived by two rules, 1) match your necklace to your soulmates as soon as you meet them, then marry them and stay with them forever and 2) never fall in love with someone other than your soulmate.





	Please Don’t Leave Me

As long as anyone in Sitka, Alaska could remember, no one with more than two tattoos had ever, ever been seen there. Until one crisp Tuesday in November, when a young woman in her early twenties drove into town in an old battered car with three suitcases, five boxes, a rocking chair, twelve tattoos and baby girl. No one knew what to do when she went to old Mr. McRary and bought the old inn building. Or when she single handedly restored it, and seven months after she arrived the Clouds Rest Bed and Breakfast opened. Even when the B&B brought dozens of tourists to town, allowing many previous businesses to remain open, no one could get over her twelve tattoos. So she remained an outcast, a social pariah, so that her daughter could be loved and accepted. 

*Timeskip via the magical powers of the gay unicorns that live in the closet* 

When Galaxy woke up on the third Tuesday in May all she saw was dark, and when she turned over and saw her clock blinking the numbers 5:30 at her she groaned, threw her arm over her eyes, and turned over. Three minutes later she heard her mother yelling.  
“Galaxy get down here, we’ve got guests coming soon!”  
“Whyyy it’s so earlyyy,” she yelled back.  
“Get dressed. NOW! We have guests getting here for breakfast. They’re getting here at nine.” Her mom shouted back.

“Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy,” Galaxy groaned.  
“Galaxy. Down here. Now!” Her mother shouted.  
“Okayyy,” Galaxy yelled. She rolled out of bed, fell on the floor, hit her elbow on the nightstand, and finally stood up, albeit shakily, but it is what is. She dragged herself over to her closet, pulled out a pair of jeans, a green flannel pulled them on and proceeded to stumble into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth, she brushed her hair grabbed some sneakers and ran downstairs.  
As soon as she arrived down stairs, almost falling the last few stairs and hitting her elbow, again, on the banister, she pulled on her shoes and ran into the kitchen.  
As soon as her mother saw her run in, she turned to her and asked, “Can you make those great buckwheat blueberry muffins, please?”  
“Sure mom. I’ll make them. Cocoa and coffee later too?” Galaxy responded.  
“Yeah, that would be great. Ooh and can you go grab some lilacs to put in the breakfast room? Oh and we need to grab some more eggs and milk, so can you go out after the guests arrive and grab some?” Her mother asked.  
“Sure. I’ll start the muffins now. You going out?” Galaxy asked.  
“Yeah. I’ll be back at eight thirty. That okay?” Her mother asked.  
“Sure.” Galaxy whatched her mother grabbed her coat and rushed out the door. Galaxy pulled the buckwheat out of the freezer ad sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is reading this (which I doubt) I apologize for the grammar and my generally bad writing. If anyone has any suggestions for improving my writing or for the story, please comment or something.


End file.
